


Celos

by Aeren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Segunda persona, Wincest - Freeform, s11 ep13 love hurts coda, sin betear
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basado en este prompt de tumblr: Anónimo asked: I was wondering if you could please write a fic about Sam being jealous of Amara then Dean reassures him that he loves no one but him? A little fluff and smut would be good. Thank you so much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celos

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> [_Anónimo asked:_ I was wondering if you could please write a fic about Sam being jealous of Amara then Dean reassures him that he loves no one but him? A little fluff and smut would be good. Thank you so much.](http://wellcometothedarkside.tumblr.com/post/145142633901/i-was-wondering-if-you-could-please-write-a-fic)
> 
>  

_Hola anon! bueno, pues esto es lo que me ha quedado, me parece que muy fluffy no es, pero es que la verdad, esta temporada me ha dado nula inspiración, tengo que ponerme las pilas, gracias por la confianza y espero que te guste!_

_**Wincest/coda 11.13 Love Hurts/sin betear todos los errores son míos!** _

##  _Celos_

Al principio no lo reconoces porque ha pasado tanto tiempo y hay tantas cosas que os separan que has olvidado lo que es. Llevas días debatiéndote entre la vergüenza que sientes por haberle forzado a confesar algo que ya sabías de antemano y la angustia de que te confirmase lo que más temías, que no sabes bien qué hacer contigo mismo. Estás acostado en el motel a solo unos pasos de la masa angulosa que es el cuerpo de Dean bajo la fina colcha. No duerme ni tú tampoco, pero imaginas que tras la cantidad de bourbon barato que habéis bebido tu hermano estará en ese estado extraño, ni vigilia ni sueño, ni ebrio ni sobrio. Te imaginas — _esperas_ —, que esté pensando en ti, de la misma forma que es él en lo único en lo que puedes pensar. Al fin y al cabo estáis los dos solos en vuestro mundo particular.

Winchester.

A mitad de camino de ninguna parte.

Solos.

El uno con el otro.

Como siempre.

Si te esfuerzas de verdad, eres capaz de recordar un tiempo en que esos pensamientos, que ahora te reconfortan, tenían el peso exacto de las maldiciones. Si rebuscas, casi puedes oler de nuevo el cabello de Jess, o puedes sentir contra las yemas la textura de los libros de texto recién comprados, lo que creías que era libertad. Sin embargo has vivido demasiado y ahora lo que de verdad te viene a la mente de esa época son las ganas que tenías de borrar de tus vísceras lo que sentías ya por tu hermano. Lo que te había hecho correr en primer lugar, muy lejos de la excusa de la seguridad o la caza, ni siquiera la normalidad.

Carne de tu Carne.

Dean. Dean.  _Dean._

Eres demasiado viejo como para seguir mintiéndote, estás demasiado cansado y en lo que de verdad piensas es en esas veces en que tenías que morderte los labios mientras estabas con ella (o con otras y otros) para no decir su nombre en voz alta. En como tenías que tragarte las lágrimas y los sollozos para no tomar el teléfono y al menos decir su nombre en voz alta.

Como quien reza. Tu Salmo más sagrado.

Carne de tu Carne.

Dean. Dean.  _Dean_.

Una noche más en una cama anónima como otras tantas veces, sin embargo en esta ocasión sientes que es un regalo, has ganado tiempo. Tiempo. Notas como se te escurre entre los dedos, es inexorable y carece de compasión. Lo habéis desperdiciado a manos llenas, Dean y tú. Las luces de algún vehículo pesado que circula de madrugada, se deslizan como dedos sinuosos y plateados por el techo lleno de manchas hasta perderse, llevándose casi toda la claridad del ambiente, es como si de repente, con la ausencia de luz la temperatura hubiese bajado. Recuerdas de nuevo la conversación y te felicitas por no haber dejado traslucir cuan devastado te encuentras, cómo odias la situación.

Escuchas el sonido del colchón mientras Dean se reacomoda entre sábanas que hace tanto que no compartís que tienes que luchar para no dejar que la desolación te haga aullar. Hundes el rostro en la almohada y tanteas de nuevo las palabras dichas y no dichas, giras y tuerces los significados.

Dean. Oh Dean.  _Dean_.

Lo cierto es que no sabes cómo luchar contra la ira que te llena la boca de amarga bilis, ácida, casi arrasándote las papilas. Piensas en la gélida determinación que te hizo hundir una estaca entre los omóplatos de Bobby, Bobby que era cómo un segundo padre. El sonido de la carne al crujir y de los huesos al destrozarse. Cualquier cosa por ti, hermano. Lo juraste en otra existencia. Aprietas los nudillos hasta que sabes que estarán blancos por la presión. Lo cierto es que has vivido siendo lo primero para Dean. Lo eras mientras te ibas, lo eras mientras volvías, lo eras mientras mentías y lo eras mientras morías por él. Lo eras y creías seguir siéndolo.

Siempre.

Carne de tu Carne.

Dean. Dean.  _Dean._

Suspiras, retorciéndote entre las sábanas misericordiosamente limpias, se te pegan a la espalda, húmedas y pegajosas, como una viscosa segunda piel. Tienes en el paladar el regusto amargo de todo ese estoicismo que finges como el maestro del engaño que eres. A veces has llegado tan lejos que incluso tú has acabado creyéndote lo que decías de viva voz. Ecos de los meses que perdiste escondido en Kermit cobran vida en tu lóbulo frontal. Sabes que deberías sentirlo  _por ella,_  pero en el fondo lo único que lamentas es no haber reunido el coraje suficiente como para decirle a Dean cuánto sientes ser tan jodidamente débil, lo mucho que sientes haberte  _detenido_. Sabes que deberías arrepentirte por el modo en que usas a otras personas, pero también eres consciente de que en el fondo la única criatura viviente que te conoce de verdad es tu hermano. La única que de verdad te importa es Dean. El resto son sombras que se reflejan en una caverna.

Carne de tu Carne.

Dean. Dean.  _Dean._

El vetusto aparato de aire acondicionado emite una serie de quejumbrosos lamentos antes de detenerse. Abres los ojos y parpadeas, tienes el vello del cuerpo erizado, la humedad del sudor parece haberse congelado mientras recapitulas en tu mente, la frustrada aceptación de Dean hace que se te hiele la sangre en las venas. Tan frío que arde, incinerando los restos de cordura que te restan. ¿Qué harás si no tienes a Dean? Porque después de todo este tiempo, sabes que no vas a dejar que te lo arrebaten de entre las manos. No esta vez.

—Sammy, para ya coño. —Está cansado, puedes notarlo por el tono de voz, tan profundo y apagado que si no fuese porque os separan sólo unos metros no podrías entenderle. El timbre grave y masculino percute en sitios dentro de ti que creías estaban muertos y enterrados.

Sal y fuego.

Carne de tu Carne.

Dean. Dean. Dean.

Aprietas los párpados y giras la cabeza. Dean se ha sentado en la cama, kilómetros de piel pecosa que sabe a pólvora y hogar, hombros que no parecen tener ni principio ni fin, músculos que hace demasiado que no tocas si no es necesario. La urgencia de levantar la mano y enterrarla entre los cortísimos mechones dorados hace que te escuezan los ojos. No quieres que vea lo mucho que te ha herido su admisión. No quieres ser la carga. El fracaso. Sientes que todas esas dudas que te corroen se mofan de ti como suspiros entre las tinieblas que os rodean.

—Lo siento. Esta cama es una mierda —mientes. Eres tan bueno como él se cree, no,  _eres mejor._ Dean no tiene ni idea de la lucha diaria que significa estar a su lado y no besarle, no oírle decir que te quiere. La pérdida de todo eso que os hace más que hermanos —más que todo—, tiene peso propio en tu alma, tiene una cualidad cruel y definitiva. Es ver cómo se te muere el poco espíritu que te queda cada vez que recuerdas esas dos habitaciones que os esperan en Lebanon. Desearías arrancarte el sentimiento lo mismo que desearías borrar estos años despilfarrados fuera de su cama. Estás  _tan_  cansado.

Tienes los ojos cerrados otra vez pero le escuchas revolverse y jurar entre dientes y caminar descalzo, ahogas la brizna de esperanza de que sea a ti a quien busca. El sonido hueco de la puerta del baño al cerrarse te trae de una bofetada a esa realidad en la que sólo sois hermanos. Sabes que es más de lo que habéis tenido en mucho tiempo, pero también sabes que no es bastante. Eres Sam, pero quieres ser su Sammy, quieres tender la mano y que de nuevo te dé los últimos Lucky Charms. Es egoísta y despiadado, pero es quien eres.

Es quienes sois.

Quienes fuisteis.

Carne de tu Carne.

Dean. Dean.  _Dean._

Te estremeces un poco cuando notas cómo a tu izquierda se hunde el colchón. El aroma leve del jabón de ducha barato te despeja de golpe. Debes haberte quedado dormido porque comprendes que tu hermano huele a agua limpia y pasta de dientes. Desorientado miras a tu alrededor, asustado de que la noche se te haya ido de nuevo entre la manos y que todo siga igual. Azulea ya y juras en idiomas que llevan milenios extintos. Dean te mira con ojos enormes y fatigados hay un aire extraño que os suspende a ambos en un silencio que parece no tener fin. Parpadeas y le observas desde abajo, sin querer moverte.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres hablar de lo que sea que esté dando vueltas en esa enorme cabeza tuya, Sam? —Su evidente reluctancia casi te hace sonreír. No sería Dean si no sintiera un desprecio visceral por las confesiones, por poner en palabras lo que a fin de cuentas no era capaz de esconderte, no a ti al menos. A veces se te olvida que ésa es un arma de doble filo. Que él te conoce a ti del derecho y del revés.

Por fuera y por dentro.

Carne de tu Carne.

Dean. Dean.  _Dean_.

—Sólo estoy… —Se te marchita la excusa sobre la lengua transformada en cenizas, sílabas que carecen de importancia incluso antes de ser pronunciadas. Dean hace un sonido medio roto con la garganta y pone una de sus manos encima de tu muslo y ese mínimo gesto te arranca de cuajo el corazón del pecho. Es eso o que cada una de tus células ha decidido que será interesante vibrar hasta alcanzar el ultravioleta. Estás tan tenso que sabes que vas a romperte si te mueves. Su palma callosa, tan conocida y tan nueva, se desliza con una delicadeza que tampoco recordabas. Él siempre adoraba hacértelo despacio, hasta que eras poco más que lágrimas y suplicas y quejas entre sus labios. Dean, Dean,  _Dean._ Tragas, notas la epiglotis luchando por no asfixiarte, notas tus pulmones trabajando como si llevases millas en una de aquellas marchas que John os obligaba a realizar de adolescentes.

—Sabes que no puedo evitarlo y sabes que no es real —susurra sin mirarte, como si tuviera vergüenza, el muy cabrón, te preguntas cómo no ha entendido todavía que lleva toda su vida con tu corazón entre esos dedos capaces y seguros. Te preguntas en qué te has equivocado. O en que no.

—Dean… —Al fin. Su nombre.  Levanta esos ojos y te traspasa con ellos. Hay una necesidad tan intensa que no apartar la mirada es cómo luchar contra el calor que desprende una fundición. Pero eres Sam Winchester y si estás ahí después de todo, no vas a dejar que se te escape esta oportunidad, no otra vez. Te muerdes el labio inferior y asientes de forma leve. No tienes ni idea de lo que quieres, porque lo necesitas todo.

Es tuyo y nada ni nadie va a arrebatártelo.

Carne de tu Carne.

Dean. Dean.  _Dean_.

—Hazme recordar —suplica, el interior de su boca arde mientras besa la juntura del muslo, justo donde acaba la sábana y empieza tu carne. Sollozas bajito, ahogándote en las ganas locas de obligarle a tomarte hondo, hasta que explotes dentro de su garganta. Hasta que le marques con tu esencia—. Sam… —Tiene las uñas cortas y sabes que seguramente ha pasado horas bajo el agua caliente borrando las huellas de la última cacería. Te raspan la piel mientras hunde la nariz entre los pliegues húmedos y oscuros. Abres las piernas y le miras, todavía dudando si esto es sólo uno de esos sueños en que vas a despertar solo en una cama que no te pertenece.

—Dímelo —pides—. Dímelo para que pueda creerte Dean.

Al principio no te responde, demasiado ocupado en apartar las capas de ropa que os separan. Te dejas hacer con satisfecha laxitud mientras los latidos del corazón te golpean en la base del cráneo, en la columna. Ves el modo en que sus labios brillan, a milímetros de tu erección y crees que vas a morir si no hace algo, si no te toca.

—Quiero que me folles Sammy —confiesa y entre las sombras azuladas del alba su rostro carece de edad. Está limpio, sin mácula, tan joven que se te rompe un poco el corazón por él. No hay palabras para lo que os une, no sabes porqué sigues necesitándolas, porqué las buscas cuando tienes enfrente lo que de verdad te hace falta—.  _Bórrala._ Por favor. Sólo tú Sam. Dime tú cuál es tu secreto, el más oscuro. Sam.

Sam. Sam. Sammy.  _Sam._  Habías olvidado que  _eras tú_  su propia oración.

Lo Sagrado.

Quieres negarte, de repente te asaltan esas dudas corrosivas que te han hecho recular en las ocasiones menos propicias. Pero es Dean,  _tu Dean_ , tu santuario, y está desnudo frente a ti, en cuerpo y alma, de formas que hace demasiado que no compartís. Sabes lo que significa esa simple admisión para él. Para los dos. Gimes al notar la forma en que tiembla esa mano enorme y capaz que ha hecho lo posible por defenderos durante todo este tiempo. Vidas completas. Se te hace la boca agua por la anticipación. Su peso infinito parece atarte al colchón, cada suspiro que os une es una promesa renovada.  _Tuyo Sammy._

Carne de tu Carne.

Dean. Dean.  _Dean_.

 


End file.
